cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
From Russia with Drugs/Transcript
Captain Dwyer: I'll never forget the night Tommy got shot. Don't know how many of you know this, but, uh, he and I used to work out of the 2-9 for a stretch. The Yanks were playing the Mets in the World Series. That's how long ago it was. Tommy was a Mets guy. I, of course, bled Yankees blue. When I told him that the Yanks would take it five, he says, "No way. Mets in seven." So we put our money where our mouths were. Hundred bucks. Cut to 18 years later. Night of. I'm just getting out of the shower, no fantasizing, ladies when I get the call from a mutual friend. He says, "Tommy Gregson took one in the gut and one in the back tonight. They don't think he's gonna make it." I just stood there, frozen. My friend, he goes, "Hey, you okay?" I says, "No. I'm not. Guy still owes me a hundred bucks." Now, before I officially return the 11th to your friend and mine, I'm gonna hold something up, you tell me what it is. Come on, Novacek, help me out. Detective Bree Novacek: I believe that's your shield, sir. Dwyer: Exactly. It's my shield. We call it that because it's supposed to protect us, remind people that we're part of something bigger, something strong. Now, Tommy, I know you had your shield with you when you got shot, and obviously it didn't do much good, so we chipped in, and we had one made special just for you. Marcus? Captain Gregson: Ah, you shouldn't have. Dwyer: Welcome home, Tommy. Gregson: Oh, seriously, I'm, uh, I'm touched. How about a special round of applause for Captain Dwyer! Novacek: Got a minute? Gregson: Yeah, yeah, sure. Come on in. Novacek: I know my timing could not be worse, this being your first day back and all, but I wanted you to know, I'm putting in my papers. Friday is my last day. Gregson: You're kidding. Novacek: I got an offer in the private sector. It's too good to pass up. Gregson: Bree, you're just three years away from your full pension. When we went over your annual evaluation, I told you I was putting you in for a promotion. You said that was what you wanted. Novacek: It was. Then. Now I want something else. Gregson: You're one of my best. You know that, right? Novacek: I appreciate you saying that. Gregson: I'm not just saying it. You sure there's nothing I can do, talk you into staying? Novacek: Sorry. But I wanted you know I appreciate everything you did for me. You're the best boss I ever had. Gregson: Well, thank you. Janice (voicemail): This is Janice. Leave a message. Ridley Dineen (phone): Baby, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, stop. Get over here. Your man crushed it tonight. You and me we got some celebrating to do. Janice: Baby, you here? I tried calling you back, but I got your voice mail. What? Oh, my God. Babe, this is just like the movies. Oh Babe, uh-uh. I don't care how hard you worked tonight, okay? You made a promise we're gonna celebrate. Detective Bell: His name is Ridley Dineen, and according to his girlfriend, he's a lot more interesting than his rap sheet would lead you to believe. Joan Watson: I'm seeing petty theft, misdemeanor assault. What's missing? Bell: Apparently, a string of robberies perpetrated against drug dealers. Dr. Eugene Hawes: He was an Omar. You know, from The Wire? Scar on his face. Whistled that creepy song. I'll loan you my DVDs. Sherlock Holmes: You were saying, Mr. Dineen made his living stealing from criminals. Bell: The girlfriend said he got some hot tip about a stash house the other day. He was supposed to be flush with cash. He did the job last night, came home with just under 200 grand. Then he went all Scrooge McDuck on his bed. Holmes: And who or what is Scrooge McDuck? Watson: Picture your father but as a duck. Bell: He liked to roll around in his money, which is the last thing Dineen did before he died. Holmes: So a thief and his score are accounted for, why are we here? Bell: Couple reasons. The stash house he knocked off was supposed to be unguarded, but CSU found fresh blood on the barrel of his nine-millimeter. So, obviously he shot someone. We want to know who. Watson: What's the other reason? Hawes: Looks like Mr. Dineen died of an overdose. I'm still waiting on the tox screen, but my money's on fentanyl. I assume you're familiar. Watson: Synthetic opioid. A lot of dealers lace their heroin with it. Bell: According to the lab, the money he stole was filthy with the stuff, which would seem to suggest it was the drug being made by the dealers he ripped off. Holmes: So there's thinking that he didn't use fentanyl at all, but he died from an actual "contact high." The drugs on the money were absorbed into his skin. No. Fentanyl toxicity cannot be achieved through touch. Bell: I don't know, man. I've seen some articles lately. Holmes: So have I. And to be clear, there are few things on the planet dirtier than money. It was once estimated that 90% of American currency had traces of cocaine on it. That, I believe. What I don't believe is that touching it can turn a person into Hunter S. Thompson. Bell: Fentanyl's supposed to be different. Holmes: You're both MDs. Could you tell him? Hawes: Um, according to the American College of Medical Toxicology, even if you covered both hands in fentanyl patches, it would still take 15 minutes just to receive a therapeutic level of the drug. That said, I couldn't find any injection marks on Mr. Dineen. There weren't any indications he smoked, either. It's possible he ate some fentanyl, but that would be pretty unusual. Bell: Look, according to the lab, the real issue is the potency of the fentanyl. We got to find whoever's making the stuff and shut 'em down, 'cause if we don't, it's only a matter of time before more people die. Janice: I'm sorry, I want to help, it's just I already went through it all with the other cops. It's just hard, you know? Gregson: We understand. But like we said, a couple of things have changed since last night. Janice: You said the money Ridley stole had drugs on it. You think maybe that's what killed him? Watson: Did you touch any of it? Janice: No. I saw Ridley and called 911. Watson: And you have no idea where the money came from? Janice: He had a tip. Said it was from an old friend. There was a stash house, and it wasn't guarded at night. "Easy money," he said. All I know. Gregson: He never mentioned the friend's name? Janice: No. But maybe you can look through his phone? Gregson: We did. Nothing jumped out. We're gonna want to get a list of associates, anyone you think might be the one who reached out. Janice: Sure. Watson: Did Ridley ever use drugs? Janice: Never. Watson: You're sure? Janice: He lost a brother ten years ago. Heroin. It's one of the reasons he liked knocking over drug dealers. He figured they had it coming. For a while, I was on meth. Ridley made me go to meetings, and he said he could never be with anybody who used. I got clean. For him. I know he wasn't a good guy, but, he was my guy. Bell: Dineen's car was a bust. Nothing that would help us locate the stash house. No drug paraphernalia, either. Holmes: And yet I remain convinced that it wasn't the money that killed him. Bell: Why, did you find some fentanyl in here? Holmes: No, I just believe in science. Bell: I know what the science says. I also know cops who swear they got sick just from touching the stuff. Holmes: That's the classic nocebo effect. The mere suggestion that a substance can be harmful causes people to suffer negative effects after exposure. Bell: You about ready to go? Holmes: You didn't see a cat in here anywhere, did you? Bell: No. Why? Holmes: 'Cause there's cat hair everywhere. Persian, if I'm not mistaken. Bell: So? Holmes: Well, I just didn't see any cat food or kitty litter anywhere. Bell: Dineen was a professional armed robber. Would it really surprise you to find out he didn't take great care of his pet? We missed you guys yesterday. Holmes: Why? Bell: The welcome-back thing for the Captain. Holmes: Oh, yeah. We, uh we were finishing up a matter for a private client, but I assure you, we were there in spirit. Bell: You guys making any progress with the Meers investigation? Joan said you were still kicking it around. We all know he wasn't working alone, right? He shot the Captain to protect his "cell" or whatever. Holmes: I'm afraid we haven't made any progress at all. Watson: Hey. I'm leaving. I did a hospital canvass. No one was shot with a nine-millimeter last night. Gregson: Guessing that doesn't bode well for whoever Ridley Dineen shot at the stash house. Watson: Could have been the wound was superficial and the victim took care of himself. Gregson: Or he's dead, and his drug-dealing buddies got rid of his corpse. You got a sec? Watson: Sure. Gregson: Would you close the door? Watson: Is everything okay? Gregson: I wanted to talk to you about Captain Dwyer. What did you think of him? Watson: He was fine. I mean, a little brusque, a little full of himself. But for the most part, he left me and Sherlock alone. Gregson: He ever make you feel uncomfortable? Watson: No. Why? Gregson: Bree Novacek is leaving the department. According to her, it's because a better job came along. Watson: But you think it's because of something that happened with Captain Dwyer? Gregson: He's good at the job. They wouldn't have tapped him to run two squads if he wasn't. But he's also got a reputation. Doesn't always watch what he says or does around female cops. Last year a civilian aide at the 12th filed a complaint with the EEO. Said he pressured her to go out with him. When all was said and done, he received a "one-year dismissal probation." Means he could be terminated if there was another incident. Suffice it to say, he wouldn't have been my first choice to fill in for me here. Watson: Well, I don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't see him do anything inappropriate, but that doesn't mean he didn't. Gregson: I got a wife who used to be a cop and a daughter who still is. I know both of them have had their fair share of Dwyers to deal with. I know what I want to happen to guys like that. I file a complaint, that's it for him. He's gone. But Novacek never even mentioned his name. Watson: Maybe talk to him. See how he reacts when he hears what you're thinking. I mean, that might tell you everything you need to know. Watson: Hey. How'd it go at Dineen's apartment? Holmes: Poorly. The location of the stash house that he robbed is a secret that he died with. What are those? Watson: Oh. Gifts from the lab and the ME's office. The top one is an analysis of the blood that was on Dineen's nine-millimeter. They ran it through CODIS, but they didn't get any matches. Holmes: So we still don't know who he shot. Watson: No. Uh, the other is the tox screen that Eugene was waiting for. He was right. The drug that killed Dineen was fentanyl. Holmes: Any idea how it got into his system? Watson: No, but his girlfriend swore up and down that he never would have used drugs. Apparently, he didn't even drink. Holmes: You agree with me that it couldn't have been absorbed through his skin. Watson: I do, but if she was telling the truth, how do we explain the results from the tox screen? Holmes: Thought you'd be home earlier. Watson: Yeah, me, too. The Captain wanted to talk. Holmes: What about? Watson: Captain Dwyer. Did you ever notice any unusual behavior from him? Holmes: Saw him wash his hands before he urinated once. Watson: Mmm. That's not what I meant. Did you ever see him acting inappropriately with anyone? Bree Novacek, for example? Holmes: I never saw anything untoward. But if I'm honest, I mostly avoided the man. He didn't care what you and I got up to, and I liked that. Watson: Hmm. Holmes: It says here there's traces of Albuterol in Dineen's system. Watson: Yeah, to help him breathe. His girlfriend said that he had terrible cat allergies. Holmes: So why does he own a cat? Watson: Pretty sure he didn't. Holmes: Cat hair all over his apartment. Watson: Where are you going? Holmes: Back to Dineen's apartment. Something I've got to check. Bell: You want to tell me what was so important I had to meet you here off-duty? Holmes: I think I know how the fentanyl got into Dineen's system. So earlier, I noticed this inhaler. I thought he had asthma, but he didn't. He had a cat allergy. Bell: I thought you said there was a bunch of cat hair on his furniture. Holmes: I did, and there was. But now I think it was placed there. Did you bring those fentanyl test strips? Whoever put the cat hair there wanted to trigger an allergy attack so that Dineen would use his inhaler. Why? Because it was laced with aerosolized fentanyl. Bell: Two lines. Positive for fentanyl. Holmes: Ridley Dineen's death was not an accident. He was murdered. Bell: The lab tested the contents of the inhaler and got the same results Sherlock did. The chamber was filled with aerosolized fentanyl. Now, does that prove that he died from a hit off that and not from touching the money? No. But it does seem more likely. Gregson: Somebody killed him. Watson: We think it's the same person who tipped him off about the stash house. If it was, that person obviously knew that the money there would have fentanyl on it. Bell: He couldn't be sure it would be enough to kill Dineen, so he messed with the inhaler, probably while Dineen was out pulling off the heist. Gregson: If somebody wanted Dineen dead, why not just mess with the inhaler? Why also send him after the money? Watson: The money makes the whole thing look like an accident. He touched it and OD'd. End of story. Gregson: Who would go to all that trouble to kill a lowlife like Ridley Dineen? Bell: Would you believe the Russian government? Watson: We know how it sounds, but remember back in 2002, when Chechen rebels took a few hundred people hostage in a theater in Moscow? Russian troops flooded the place with some mystery gas. They thought it was gonna incapacitate the rebels. Gregson: It did. But it also killed a whole bunch of hostages. Bell: Over a hundred. The Russians would never say what was in the gas, but most experts thought it was a fentanyl derivative known as Kolokol-1. Gregson: Let me guess, it's the same spray that was in the inhaler. Watson: Probably. Gregson: Probably? Watson: The Russians have never officially revealed the chemical structure of Kolokol-1. But Sherlock came across it once when he consulted for MI6. Apparently, what he saw is a match for what the lab found in the inhaler. Gregson: Are we thinking Dineen was some sort of spy? 'Cause if the whole d-bag criminal thing is an act, it's a hell of a good one. Bell: Crazy as it sounds, it's possible. He could have been an operative for them or some other country. Watson: Which is why Sherlock has gone to have a conversation with someone he knows is a Russian spy. Olga Berezhnaya: "Hedgehog, Hedgehog, please come quick. Something's happened, I feel sick. Peacock, Peacock, what's the matter? Why are you in such a lather? My plume, said Peacock, someone took it. Someone mean and very crooked." Yes, Max. Holmes: Oh, don't stop on my account. I love a good mystery. Um, if now's a bad time, I see that 1:00 is "dance time." I could come back then. I know from experience, children, your teacher is an excellent dancer. Olga: Amani, would you mind taking over for me while I speak to my friend outside? Holmes: That's quite a transition, stripper to first grade teacher. Why the move? Olga: The attention being paid to your current administration's relationship with my country has made it much more difficult to operate within the U.S. Holmes: Mm-hmm. Olga: Too many reporters and federal investigators snooping around. Some of us were extracted. Some, like myself, were reassigned. Holmes: And I assume you were put here because so many of the students' parents work at the U.N.? Olga: What do you want? Holmes: Information. A man named Ridley Dineen was murdered two nights ago. Ring any bells? Olga: No. Holmes: He was killed with aerosolized Kolokol-1. Now you understand why I came to see you. Olga: The incident in Moscow. Holmes: Was Dineen one of yours? Olga: If he was, I wasn't made aware of him. It's not like we all get together on the weekends. Holmes: Perhaps he was an Perhaps he was an operative for an enemy of Mother Russia. Olga: It's possible, but, again, I was never made aware of him. Holmes: Could you make yourself aware? Talk to your handlers. If the Russian government was responsible and it was just a bit of spy-on-spy violence, it's possible I could understand. And my investigation might just go away. Olga: I don't believe you. Holmes: When we first crossed paths, I could have outed you as a spy, but I didn't. Olga: Is that supposed to make me trust you more or less? Holmes: Well, forget about trust. I'd say that you owed me one, wouldn't you? Dwyer: Oh. Look who's out of his jurisdiction. Gregson: Hey, Bill. Dwyer: What happened? You finally figure out the food around the 11th stinks? Gregson: Actually, I'm here to talk. Dwyer: What's up? Gregson: Bree Novacek came to see me the other day. Dwyer: Oh. Gregson: She's putting in her papers. Dwyer: Too bad. She's a good cop. Gregson: She's one of my best. I got to ask, Bill. Dwyer: Don't. Gregson: Don't what? Dwyer: Don't insult me by asking what you're thinking of asking. Gregson: Did something happen between you two? Dwyer: You don't listen so good. Gregson: If you did or said anything to make her feel uncomfortable, that would actually mean you don't listen so good. You're still on dismissal probation. Dwyer: What the hell did she tell you, huh? That I told her a joke? That I looked at her funny? Come on, tell me. I want to know. Gregson: About you? Nothing. Not a word. But I know your history. Dwyer: That's it. We're done. Gregson: I'm asking you nice, Bill. Tell me what you did. Dwyer: You want to know what I did? I'll tell you what I did. I worked my ass off, covering your squad and mine while you were laid up in the hospital. I did your job, Tommy, and I did it well. You want to say something to me? Say thank you! Gregson (phone): Hey. Bell (phone): Hey. I'm at the Morgue. Pretty sure I'm looking at the guy Ridley Dineen shot last night. Gregson (phone): So much for bringing him in alive. This mean we found the stash house? Bell (phone): No. That's not where his body turned up. Gregson (phone): Do we at least have a gang affiliation? Bell (phone): That depends. Does Mensa count? Gregson (phone): Mensa? Bell (phone): This guy, he's not what we were expecting. Bell: His name's Cecil Troy. The bullets that killed him are a match for Ridley Dineen's nine-millimeter. He was shot in the chest first. When he went to the ground, Dineen moved in close to finish the job. Holmes: So, soft hands, no tattoos, membership of a high IQ society. I'm gonna hazard a guess and say he wasn't guarding a stash house when he died. Bell: He was found in his garage in Dyker Heights. Pretty sure he'd just gotten out of his car when Dineen popped him. Gregson: The money with the fentanyl on it, you think Dineen stole it from this guy? Bell: I went through his house with CSU. Didn't find any evidence of fentanyl or that Mr. Troy was involved in any other kind of criminal activity. When I called Dineen's girlfriend and asked if she'd ever heard of him, she said no. Far as she knew, the only crime Dineen got up to the other night was knocking over the stash house. Gregson: But this has to be connected, right? Watson: We were wondering if Dineen was some sort of spy, but maybe it's simpler than that. This is the guy the Russians wanted dead. They hired Dineen to do it, and the tip about the stash house was the payoff. Gregson: When they killed Dineen, they were just tying up a loose end. Bell: According to a business card I found, Mr. Troy here was an art restorer. Not sure what the Russians would have against that, but his office is my next stop if you two want to join. Audrey Kensit: I'm sorry, but no, I've never heard of a Ridley Dineen, and I have no idea why he would have wanted to hurt Cecil. Bell: Cecil mention any problems with anyone lately? Audrey: No. He was kind and sweet. If someone had a problem with him, he would have tried to fix it. That's just how he was. Watson: Cecil was an art restorer, right? Audrey: Technically, yes. Bell: Technically? Audrey: He was a chemist. I am too, but when we were in grad school, we came up with a solvent that could be used to clean ancient textiles without damaging them. Museums and private collectors send us their parchments, their tapestries, and their rugs, and we use that chamber to expose them to our solvent. It's sort of like a detergent for a really expensive washing machine. Bell: You guys ever do any work for international clients? Audrey: All the time. Sure. Why? Bell: We can't get into the details just yet, but there's a possibility Cecil was killed on the orders of a foreign government. Audrey: What? Bell: Maybe someone overseas wasn't very happy with the work you two did. Cecil paid the price. Audrey: No. That's crazy. I mean, has there been an occasional unhappy customer? Yes, but no one who would want to kill us. Holmes: Excuse me. Uh, does this phone look familiar? Audrey: No. Why? Holmes: I found it in one of Cecil's drawers. I think it's a burner phone. There's no call history, but there are some interesting text messages in the outbox. "All's clear. Go now. 1620 Jesup Avenue. 53-86-29-04." Sent on the same day he died. Bell: You got any idea what's at 1620 Jesup? Audrey: No. Do you think it has something to do with what happened to him? Bell: Police. Anyone in here? It's all clear. Look at this. Watson: Oh. Those numbers on Cecil Troy's last text. They had to have been the combination, right? Holmes: This footprint is Ridley Dineen's. I recognize the tread from his boots. Bell: So this must be the stash house he ripped off. Watson: And Cecil Troy was the one who sent him here. Holmes: Have you forgotten my new color-coding system already? Red lines indicate ownership. Blue is a familial relationship. Green denotes a financial connection. Watson: Pink is for kissing cousins. Purple means two suspects sang karaoke duets. Holmes: You mock me? Watson: So, Cecil Troy didn't just send Ridley Dineen to rob that stash house. He owned the place. His uncle died a month ago and left it to him. Marcus checked. The estate is still in probate, but Cecil already had the keys. Red. Holmes: You would think there were easier ways to fetch drug money if you have the keys to the stash house and the combination to the safe that the money is kept in. Watson: Well, obviously, Cecil was part of the plot to kill Dineen, but I just can't figure out why and how he even knew the guy. Holmes: What would you believe? They played together as children? I ran background checks on the both of them. Turns out they grew up on the same block. Watson: That can't be a coincidence. Holmes: And then, 25 years later, Cecil sets Ridley up to die. Watson: Tells him about a stash house full of cash. Holmes: Dineen is only too happy to take the money, and then, either because he had tipped to his old friend's bad intentions... Watson: Or he just didn't feel like splitting the proceeds. Holmes: He drives to Cecil's house and shoots him dead, not more than an hour before he himself inhales a lungful of Kolokol-1. Watson: What are the odds we're looking at a closed loop? Each guy had something against the other. They kill each other. End of story. Holmes: It's possible, but we still don't know where Cecil got that money. His bank records show no unusual activity. And he killed Dineen with a substance I hadn't previously imagined existing on this continent. Watson: Well, Cecil was a chemist. Maybe he's the one who made the Kolokol-1. Holmes: Mmm. I still like the Russians. If I'm wrong about them, I should know soon enough. I'm supposed to meet Olga Berezhnaya in 20 minutes. Holmes: You know, that's one thing I appreciate about people in your profession, punctuality. I never met a spy who didn't arrive on time. Olga: Old habits die hard. Holmes: This is a strange spot for a clandestine meeting, though, isn't it? We're two blocks from a police station, and in plain view of a thousand windows. Olga: Rest assured, I didn't choose this spot for their charcuterie plate. It is really good, though. You should try some. Holmes: I think I'd prefer that dossier. Olga: A summary first. Cecil Troy has no connection with Russian intelligence. Holmes: No disrespect, but isn't that what you would say even if he was the new head of the SVR? Why should I believe you? Olga: I don't care if you do. But I think you'll leave here and ask yourself, why would I lie about that, then give information that is far more damning to my government? You see that window on the third floor? That's the home of Pasha Voynov. Holmes: Should I know that name? Olga: Mr. Voynov was formerly a chemical weapons scientist in Russia. He emigrated to New York not long after the Dubrovka Theater tragedy. Holmes: Is he one of the scientists who helped develop Kolokol-1? Olga: He was, and so, even after he left, Russian intelligence kept eyes on him. As it turns out, they fear he may have recently cooked up a batch of the stuff in New York. Holmes: They fear. They don't know? Olga: He purchased the requisite supplies. But my handlers want me to make it clear. We have no further information as to why he synthesized the drug or who else may have been involved. Holmes: So why are your handlers being so forthcoming? Olga: The knowledge this man possesses makes him very dangerous. He's as much a threat to the motherland as he is to this country. Holmes: You just signaled someone. Olga: I'm sorry, but we can't have Voynov sharing what he knows with the American government. For what it's worth, it wasn't my call. Gregson: What's all this? Novacek: Everything I've got on the Navarro case. Marcus offered to take it off my hands when I leave, so I thought I'd walk him through it. Course, if you'd rather have someone else on it, that's totally your call. Gregson: No, it's not that. It's uh...can we talk? Novacek: Of course. Gregson: Your decision to leave, does it have anything to do with Captain Dwyer? 'Cause if he did or said something, please tell me so we can bring it to the EEO. Whatever it was, I don't want it happening to anyone else. What? Novacek: This thing you think happened to me, we go to EEO, do you honestly think it's not gonna happen to anyone else? Gregson: Dwyer'll be gone. Novacek: I'm not talking about him. I am talking about all the others. Dwyer goes down, do you really think that's gonna change anything, that this department's gonna suddenly stop being a boys' club? To be clear, you're not part of the problem. I meant everything that I said the other day. The best boss I ever had. But I've been a cop for 17 years now. And in my experience, you are the exception, not the rule. Gregson: The culture you're talking about, Bree, there's only one way to change it. Novacek: Most of my friends right now, you know what they are? Cops. When I leave here, you know what most of my friends will still be? Cops. You know what it's like when someone goes after the department. The wagons get circled, lines get drawn. And all that's gonna matter to most cops is that I cost another cop his job. And that's when the crank calls'll start, the anonymous threats. Hell, I make the news, and then people who aren't police can start weighing in. "Maybe she's just looking for attention." "Maybe she was asking for it." What happened between Dwyer and me, I, I didn't have a choice. Now I do. Gregson: I get it. I just wish I had been here for you. Watson: I'm almost surprised that this guy's SVR file does not include his day of death. I mean, obviously, they knew it was coming. Holmes: Obvious to you and me. Not so much to the fire department. They seem to be swallowing the idea that a faulty gas line was to blame for the fatal explosion. Watson: You could correct them. Holmes: I told the CIA instead. Spies are their domain. I'm just glad that no one else was hurt. If Voynov was synthesizing Kolokol-1 for Cecil Troy, then his death is hardly a tragedy, is it? Watson: Well, still, it would've been nice to talk to the guy. We could have asked him why he would cook up some chemical weapons to help murder a thief. Holmes: We could have asked him, but I don't think he would have answered. Not if my theory about why he became involved is correct. Watson: This is about a string of robberies in Brighton Beach. Holmes: Aka Bratva Beach. The businesses that were robbed included two car washes, a dry cleaner's, and a cafe. I think it's possible they were all fronts for the Russian mob. Watson: Well, mobsters do love their cash businesses. But what does this have to do with Voynov? Holmes: He left Russia without the blessing of the government, which could be difficult if you're one of their top chemical weapons scientists. I submit he had help. Watson: The Bratva? Holmes: They have the resources to get him out of the country and keep him alive all this time. Until today. Watson: So you think Dineen was the one who ripped off these places, the Bratva figured it out, and then hired Voynov to make some Kolokol-1 for them? Holmes: I'm not the only one who thinks that they were the real victims of this spree. Everything you're looking at has been folded into an ongoing DEA investigation into Russian drug trafficking. Watson: Okay, but the Bratva is the Bratva. They're not shy when it comes to killing people. So why go to all this trouble to make Dineen's death look like an overdose? Holmes: Perhaps slitting people's throats becomes tiresome after a while. Watson: Well, it's an interesting theory. But how does it account for Cecil Troy? Holmes: My interesting theory is in its larval stage. It needs information to grow. So you and I are going to visit a contact of mine at the DEA. With any luck, he can help us weave Cecil Troy into this bloody tapestry. Watson: Anything? Holmes: Uh, Agent Abanto's assistant came out again to say he'd be five more minutes. She seems to believe him every time. She's either a phenomenal liar or a bit stupid. Haven't got your lock picks on you, have you? Watson: Don't even think it. Holmes: There's a file room over there. Could just pop in, look for the files I need, pop out. If Ridley Dineen is responsible for the robberies in Brighton Beach, I'd be doing the Agency a favor. Is that a fascinating memo? Watson: Actually, it is. It's about the DEA's new safety protocols for the handling of all contraband seized in drug raids, including cash. It's also the reason we can stop waiting around for Agent Abanto. If I'm right, it not only explains who's responsible for what happened to Ridley Dineen, it also explains why they did it. Holmes: How was the funeral? Cecil's funeral was this morning, wasn't it? Audrey: How did you get in here? Bell: Owner of the building let us in. This helped. Audrey: A warrant? Watson: We needed one to search this place. Audrey: Well, I, I don't understand. What were you looking for? Holmes: Evidence. We know that you and Cecil were behind Ridley Dineen's death. Audrey: That's crazy. It's worse than that. It's cruel. I just came from burying my best friend. Bell: Trust us, if we could have, we would have come for you sooner. Just took us a while to catch up to what you two did. Watson: In case you haven't already seen it, this is a memo the DEA put out. It says that, from this point forward, any and all currency recovered from narcotics busts will have to be cleaned by a company called Troy-Kensit Labs. Your company. Bell: Last couple years, there's been a lot of concern in law enforcement that drug-laced cash could hurt or even kill the people who touch it. Money with fentanyl on it was supposed to be especially dangerous. The DEA got so worried, they put out a solicitation on a government website. Holmes: They were looking for a vendor, someone who could actually launder seized money without damaging it. Watson: Now, you and Cecil won the bid. We're guessing, when you already know how to safely clean textiles that are hundreds of years old, money isn't much of a challenge. Holmes: Unfortunately, a number of toxicologists caught wind of the solicitation and dismissed it as nonsense, a waste of taxpayers' money. They insisted that drugs like fentanyl could not be absorbed through the skin. Bell: You had the bid, but the DEA decided to slow everything down, do a little more research. That didn't work for you and Cecil, so you came up with a way to force their hand. He reached out to Ridley Dineen and told him about a stash house that he'd heard about. Dineen couldn't rob the place fast enough. While he was out, you and Cecil went to his apartment and tampered with his inhaler. Watson: You knew that using it would kill him in less than a minute. Police would process the scene and assume that the fentanyl in his system was from the cash. There would be more panic about toxic money, and the DEA would finally close their contract with you. What you didn't count on was Dineen killing Cecil after he was done. Audrey: I'm sorry, it sounds like you're talking about things that Cecil may have done. If he did do them, I wouldn't know anything about it. Holmes: Yeah, very smart. Blame the dead man because he can't defend himself. However, we're confident we're gonna be able to link you to your two other accomplices, Pasha Voynov and Lady Godiva. Bell: She's your cat, right? We got a court order for a sample of her hair. We're gonna compare it to the hair we found all over Dineen's apartment. Watson: We're also gonna take a close look at your bank records. Someone paid Voynov to synthesize the drug that killed Dineen. Bell: Probably the same person who came up with all the cash that Dineen took out of that safe. We already know it wasn't Cecil. So tell us, when we talk to your bank, are we gonna find out that you recently withdrew a couple hundred grand in cash? Yeah. That's what we thought. Novacek: He found some pictures of me online. They were photos from a trip I'd taken with my ex. I was in a bathing suit. He e-mailed them to a few people, made a few comments. It got back to me. Do you think that's worth ruining his career? Gregson: You're asking a question that Dwyer should've asked himself. Novacek: I went to EEO today. Told 'em everything. Gregson: I thought you said... Novacek: I know what I said. And, for the record, I don't think I was wrong for feeling the way I did. But I don't know. Saying it out loud, I realized I can take it. Before you ask, I am still putting in my papers. I really am excited about this other job. Gregson: I'm happy for you. Novacek: Thank you. Gregson: Those friends you were talking about, the ones who are cops, I hope you know I'm one of them. I will be to the end. Category:Transcripts